


A Simple Trust Exercise

by Floris_Oren



Category: White Collar
Genre: Camping, Camping Trip From Hell, Snipe Hunt, Trust exercises, fake serial killer, friends - Freeform, more to be added if things escalate, peter gets involved in a con on his own people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The White Collar Team is sent on a Trust Retreat, this time Neal is included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Two Week Window

**Author's Note:**

> I have the first two chapters to this written. So as soon as ch3 is done I'm going to post ch2. Anyway. We don't have anything like this so I hope everyone enjoys. Also, it's like the only general thing I've got. no sex, no pairings. Just these people....being....people? I don't know but I thought'd it be hilarious. :) anyway. Ya'll will know when I come up with a plot.

Neal frowns at Peter as he's announcing the annual Trust Exercise retreat that the team has to go on; he has heard of these things of course but never actually done any. Criminals tend not to trust anyone, even if they are having sex. And then it hits him. About every year that Peter was chasing him Neal had a two week window in June or July to take a breather. He'd always been grateful for it. And it sometimes happened like clock work. He'd fence things as fast as possible in those two weeks and set up new safe houses. These things always worked out later when Peter got too close and he needed some time. Except, Peter had still caught him.

"And Neal is going too..." the words surprised everyone. Neal glanced back at Peter.

"What?"

"You know how to camp right?" Peter smirked.

Neal bit his lower lip. He looked away, "No...."

Peter clapped his hands. "Good. Something I can teach you then. We all need to be ready in three days." and then he sent them all off to finish up whatever paper work and personal matters they had. Neal stayed behind. Once the conference room was empty he approached Peter.

"Teach me what exactly about camping?" Neal asked.

"My father and I went camping every year before school started. I may not have been in the scouts but my Dad made sure I could give them a run for their money. And now I am going to teach you." Peter said. He had that grin on his face. The one that told Neal he was about to cowboy up and not enjoy it.

"Come on, we have some shopping to do." Peter said as he took Neal's elbow and dragged him out of the conference room.

~*~

"Peter, my seven hundred a month is not going to cover any of this." Neal hissed.

"Don't worry about it, I've smoothed it over and the FBI is paying for it." Peter replied. Neal gave the shopping cart full of camping supplies the evil eye. He had some old clothing Mozzie had gotten out of storage that could stand a camping trip. Mostly he used them to paint in. Peter had put in some hiking boots in Neal's size - after making Neal try them on - and a heavy coat. Neal insisted he had gloves and that they needn't pick any up.

The rest was basic camping gear. A tent, a sleeping bag, a tin plate and utensils along with a cup. Peter acted like a kid in a candy store, even though he hated going shopping at the high end shops Neal tended to like. Neal mostly stood back and encouraged Peter even though he still felt a bit dubious over this trust/camping exercise the FBI insisted on sending them on.

It took a while to get Peter to stop. Neal didn't want to get too much debt; and he certainly didn't want Peter to know that he was enjoying how much of a Dad Peter was acting like right now. He felt as if he were an adult child going shopping with his Dad to get new camping gear for whatever reason and all they were going on was a father and son outing.

And for a moment, Neal basked in the idea.

~*~

"Hon, we're home!" Peter called.

El looked up from her current event plan and smiled.

"Ah, the annual camping trip with the team."

"And this time Neal is going." Peter replied. "This stuff is for him, by the way, the FBI covered it so don't go and freak out over our finances." Peter said.

"Oh, okay then." El shrugged.

Neal put some bags down next to he pile Peter had in the middle of the living room; "I'm still not certain about this. Is my tracker going to survive the rain and what have you?"

"That's the best one the Marshals have, it can withstand anything." Peter replied.

"Okay, but what if, I don't know, I get into a jam and water gets into it, then what?" Neal asked.

"I'll make the call and get you a new one, stop worrying about it." Peter shrugged out of his suit jacket. Then set about to organize everything. El left the men to their pre-camping trip bonding and Neal tried to have some grace about the whole thing.

~*~

"Okay, I have your survival gear right here." Mozz said as he barreled into Neal's apartment. Neal sat on the couch going over the brochure for the camp ground. Apparently the FBI had a yearly contract with them. It was also very old school. No showers or proper bathrooms, just out houses and a river.

"I hope you brought some extra matches, I refuse to be out in the cold without a fire." Neal frowned.

"Well, look at it this way, you get out of your two mile radius and I can fence some stuff." Mozz replied as he put the large box onto the kitchen table.

Neal smiled; "This break was always good for us."

"Yes, oh, and I am going to a spa that just opened on fifth and Glen. I am so looking forward to it." Mozz said as he started to empty the box.

"Okay, I got you some lighters and matches, don't get those wet. Here are some thermals to wear under your regular clothing, did Suite pick that up for you?"

"And get the cheap stuff, I don't think so?" Neal scoffed. Mozz threw the expensive thermals at Neal who started to rip the packaging open. They were soft to the touch and far better quality than some stuff on the market.

"We can't let you go looking like a hobo." Mozz scoffed.

"I am not taking any of my suites on this little adventure, I'm going to look like a college kid. Lord." Neal hook his head. "But all I have is my painting clothing so...."

"Oh well." Mozz shrugged.

"Indeed." Neal agreed.


	2. Drawing Straws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Camping Trip from Hell starts and things aren't as bad as everyone thinks it will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch3 is done so I'm gonna post ch 2. :) Please enjoy.

Neal did, in fact, look like a college kid; his jeans are worn to the point that there's a hole in one knee, he wears a t-shirt of some college he never went too and his hoodie is stained with paint.

"So..." Peter said when they got out of the car, the whole time they had driven to the camp site he'd tried to come up with a smooth way to ask Neal about his clothing.

"Paint a lot?" Peter finished. Neal scoffs and steps out. The parking lot is mud and while Neal knows that the hiking boots are supposed to get dirty, he really hates getting them so right off the bat.

"I haven't told you the half of it," Neal admits.

"Neal." And it's the tone Peter uses when he's after a confession.

"No, Peter, some of those are still valid. Anyway.....I still paint." Neal said. "Original stuff, not that you'd know."

"What original stuff?"

"Figure it out." Neal smirked. "El's done a gallery opening for me, not that I could go but that's not the point. My absence made my stuff a bit more valuable. It's a good business strategy."

"So you are making money?" Peter quirked an eyebrow.

"For retirement. You'd take those accounts without looking. I'm justified in hiding them."

"It's fraude." Peter opened the back of the car and they started taking out the camping gear.

"Not if I pay taxes." Neal shrugged. "It's as legal as I could make it."

"I'm sure." Peter frowned.

"Anyway....I'm not entirely certain about this trust thing, I'm still getting dirty looks from Mallony." Neal said as he gave a bright smile and wave to said Agent who approached with Diana and Jones.

"I never did figure out why he hates you so much." Peter shrugs.

"Hey, you ready for this, Caffrey?" Jones said, jokingly. "It's not what you're used to."

Neal turned his smile upside down just because he couldn't help but think of the time he'd spent three days as a hobo when Peter got too close and found all of his hide outs. That was the last time he used anyone but Mozz to set up a safe house for him. He'd had the painting on him the entire time and the only reason why Peter didn't find him was because he neglected to look at the homeless community. Yeah. That'd been fun. He had far more gear this time and it wasn't like he couldn't learn quickly.

"Oh dear, a bit of dirt never hurt any one." Neal said. "Are we going or are we waiting for a few more people?" He said as he put a strap of the backpack onto a shoulder.

Peter rolled his eyes. "It's only a ten mile hike to the camp site."

Neal gave Peter a dirty look; "I wish you'd give me details like that."

"What, afraid of a hike?" Peter teased.

Neal gave him a quick quirk of his eyebrow. "No."

~*~

Most of the hiking trail are large boulders and a narrow dirt path. Neal has no trouble going from one boulder to another. He finds it easy since he's a professional thief. He's scaled plenty of building. The camping gear, when packed properly, isn't a hindrance. If the rest of the Agent's thought he'd have a hard time on the hike, well, Neal just showed them all up. Though, he does try to let Peter have the head just to show that he does have a bit of decorum.

"Man, does he have to show off?" Mallony groused.

"Hey man, at least we don't have one of those life coaches talking at us." Jones replied. "It could be worse."

Mallony rolled his eyes; "That was my idea."

Jones shrugged. "Sorry man, but that was boring as hell."

"I was in Hell." Diana muttered as she passed them.

~*~

Neal looked over the instructions to set up his Tent. He'd been teased but a great forger didn't become a great forger without looking at the a road map of some sort to copy the greatest artists of the time. Even the simplest gouge or mistake of a stroke by the original artist had to be be exact in a copy. And while it took him a while, Neal had his tent up and tethered correctly so that a strong wind wouldn't take it up.

Peter had his done but he'd had more practice so he didn't tease Neal too much; and started to get their fire together in the round metal container the camp ground put in all the spaces.

"Okay Neal, you have to make sure the wood is dry otherwise it won't catch. It's good to have some kindling too, dry leaves or moss or news paper. Anything that can be set on fire easily. I have a match so we don't have to rub wood together or anything." Peter said.

Neal nodded along, watching and making sure that Peter felt he was paying attention. Of course, he would never cop to setting a couple of small fires in a trash can to start a diversion to get out of a couple museums. Peter would frown on that and give a super long lecture. Something that Neal did not want to hear right now.

"Okay, you think you got it?" Peter looked up.

"Okay, go back to the kindling part..."

"Neal."

"No, really....how do you hold it...."

"Give it up Caffrey." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, you opened the door. I had to take the opening." Neal grinned.

"You're having fun." Peter accused.

"Yes, well, until later when we actually get to the exercises and then I won't be having fun." Neal explained.

"First thing we're doing is..."

~*~

"....Fishing?" Neal muttered as he dropped the hook into the stream. He and Diana got the short straws for the job and he was cowed into being quiet for the duration of the "exercise".

"Aren't we supposed to bond or something?" Neal whispered because he knew that at least one rule about fishing was being quiet.

"Meditate." Diana replied. "We just have to make them think we are." she whispered back.

Neal didn't turn to face her, they had their backs together and legs dangling over the edge of the dock, far enough not to get wet, but their lines dipped calmly in the water.

"What if we don't get anything?" Neal asked.

"Don't worry, Peter usually plans for that." Diana said. "One year it rained so hard we could hardly do anything; he had extra food because we wouldn't be able to do this. Or, more importantly, no one would want too." she whispered. Even though she just wanted Neal to shut up.

"Oh." Neal whispered back.

~*~

Peter turned the spit to make sure the bass was cooked evenly and all the way through. The fire is going merrily and their's isn't the only fire. Diana and Kelly have a good one going, Jones and Mallony are getting there. Mostly Mallony won't listen to Jones but they get one going eventually.

"What do you think so far?" Peter asked.

"I guess it's fine." Neal shrugs. "What's on the agenda tonight? how come we don't have a communal fire?"

"It's the first night, we're just setting up. Tomorrow we'll do all the group activities." Peter replied.

"Do we have to do that falling backwards thing and trust our partners to catch us?" Neal asked. "Because I think I can trust Diana and Jones that far but not Mallony and I'm too big for Kelly."

"I don't know, the instructor isn't here yet." Peter said.

"Wait, you aren't directing this shindig?" Neal blinked. "When are you not in charge?" He felt as if his whole universe had been tipped onto it's access and he was holding on by the tips of his fingers.

Peter laughed, his smile reached his eyes and he shook his head. "Believe it or not but I'm here to learn just like you."

"We have a very weird relationship Peter, and we don't trust each other easily, is this supposed to help us?" Neal bit his bottom lip. Now worried.

"Yes and Yes, Neal. We have a fragile relationship when it comes to trust so maybe it will help us, and maybe it'll help more if you don't do illegal things any more." Peter pointed out.

Neal had a huge grin on his face by the time Peter go through; "You'd be bored with me if I didn't do something to yank your chain every once in a while." he said.

"Probably." Peter agreed. He checked the fish, put one on a plate for Neal and handed it to the younger man. Neal didn't do a double take.

"It's cute how you think I can't rough it." Neal commented as he tore the fish apart with his fingers. Sure there were utensils but there were always better ways to eat fish.

Peter started on his own fish. 


	3. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal finds a ready conspirator in a NY Cop. Someone is going to pay for playing a trick on him. And he knows just what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yesterday ION had a whole Leverage Marathon. Which I love, so there may be some similarities. Such as the snipe hunt, just without all the security and what have you. Anyway. I have ch 4 done and will start work on 5. I may have an interview some time this week so hopefully I won't be out of a job for too long but I'm gonna post a link to my Original story when Booktango finally gets around to having it for sale in B&B and Amazon and Apple....so I'll report more on that later as well.   
> Please enjoy. I guess this isn't so much the camping trip from Hell.

Neal is not used to rising with the sun but when camping with Peter he has no choice but to get up when the sky is barely colored a light maroon with an overtone of yellow and pink. The forest is just waking up with chirping birds and its cold. Neal is huddles in his hoodie while the Peter stokes up the fire.

He went to fill the coffee pitcher with water but Peter took it and waved him away. "Just watch." Neal stood to the side silently and yawning. Trying to wake up. Peter gave him a side ways glance and couldn't help but notice how different Neal is in the morning before his coffee.

"You okay?" Peter asks. he stands. They need a good breakfast before the Director of this thing arrives and puts them to work.

"Yeah. This is just for two weeks right?" Neal asked, trying not to let his teeth chatter.

Peter nods; "Yeah, but it's a good time away." he explains. "We do better right after. I guess someone care around with the idea, tried it out, and it worked so we have to do it every year."

Neal nods; "I always waited for this window. It was a nice breather from you."

"Oh, so you did sweat a few times?" Peter waggled his eye brows.

"Is the coffee ready yet?" Neal asked, he had wondered closer to the fire to get warm.

"Almost." Peter replied. "It's an art."

"I can see that." Neal agreed.

He glanced around the camp ground. Jones and Mallony were up and about as were the women. But there were other campers and Neal frowned at two guys who did not look as if they were the camping type. They wore leathers, as if they were part of a biker gang.

"Is this a joint FBI task force Trust retreat?" Neal asked, turning away before the two skin heads got a good look at him.

"No, it should just be the White Collar office, why?" Peter looked around too, trying to pick up on what Neal had observed. There was a family in a mini-van and two bikers who looked very out of their depth.

"So, we don't rent the whole place out?" Neal asked.

"No, but we're usually given a lot of room when they find out we're feds." Peter explained.

Neal nodded. "So, anyone could just waltz in here and out and we'd never know."

"Planning a con?" Peter joked.

"No, making an observation, the security sucks." Neal shrugs. "Now, about that coffee?"

~*~

Officer Frank Hix is a large man, he has muscles that bulge in all the right places and he could twist s mans head off his shoulders if he really wanted; Neal gulped when the man approached him before anyone else. They were "mingling" around the picnic tables, all dressed for a run or a long hike. Neal sat on top of a picnic table, by himself, because Peter was checking up on every one else.

"So you're the Thief." Hix said, "I'm Frank Hix. You're with me today, kid."

Neal blinked, "I...am....what about Peter?"

"Don't worry, he and I talked about it and he thinks it'd be good for you to have a different Handler for these two weeks. Most CI's get passed around but it seems you're a special case." Frank replied.

Neal pursed his lips but then nodded; "Oh, right....sure. Of course, well okay...." he held out his hand. "Neal."

Frank shook his hand, he had a strong grip and Neal felt that his was weak in comparison. But Frank didn't say anything and then started yelling for attention.

"First thing on the agenda is the ten mile run. Let's go. Stick to the Brooks and Henderson trails please. Do not get lost. If you do get lost you have a whistle in your survival pack along with a flair...." Frank yelled at everyone. Neal was handed said survival pack. Frank grabbed one of his own and after the safety lecture had been given he took hold of Neal's collar and dragged him away and towards the trails.

Neal gave Peter a glare and the one finger salute before following Frank. Peter and the rest laughed. Unbeknownst to Neal someone always got shafted to be the Director's partner. And this year they didn't even have to draw straws.

"Ten bucks says Neal can't keep up." Jones joked.

"You're on, Twenty that he'll show us all up." Diana said.

"Forty says he fails miserably." Mallony drawled.

"I'll raise it to fifty and say Neal will be just fine." Kelly said.

Diana nudged Peter in the middle, "What about you bossman?"

"I won't take any of those bets, have fun, and money better not change hands." Peter warned.

"It's just a metaphor." Jones supplied, though they all know that money would be changing hands later. They started after Frank and Neal when Frank called for the slow pokes to hurry on. Neal had the grace to not look back and smirk.

Peter started up first while everyone else followed on after.

~*~

"So...any plans for when you're off that tracker?" Frank asked. They may be well ahead of the rest but the pace wasn't the passing out kind. Neal figured out the game when he had heard the snickering from the other Agents. And figured his best bet was to show them all up. Or something equally clever.

"I don't know, I want to go back to Paris." Neal replied.

"Liked it there, did you?" Frank asked. "I and my wife went there on our honey moon."

"Oh? nice. I love it there. Well, I love New York too but by the time I get done with this tracker I think I'll be thoroughly sick of it." Neal replied.

"And what are you going to do in Paris?" Frank asked.

"I don't know, I've been developing my own art style so I might do the starving artist thing, or I might authenticate art, I'm pretty good at that."

"Sounds like a plan, Kid. All you have to do is stick to your guns and keep on the right path." Frank said, he clapped Neal on the shoulder. Neal nodded. He had heard that a lot but it felt different coming from Frank. A complete stranger. Peter always held back, believing that he'd go back to being a criminal. Neal couldn't say that Peter wasn't wrong, either. But it was nice to know that someone thought he could go legit and stay that way.

"I need to get back at those suckers for this." Neal frowned.

"Oh, they didn't tell you that someone always got paired up with me?" Frank laughed.

"How are you with a snipe hunt?" Neal asked, a smirk decorating his face, making his dimples look even more pronounced. Frank got a bit of an evil look in his eyes and nodded.

"I've thrown one or two in my life time. Why?"

"Well, I have this con where..."

~*~

They spent the rest of the hike cementing details.

~*~

At the end of the hike, the group sat down next to a clear, spring fountain, for lunch. Neal sat next to Frank who still yanked him about by the collar of his shirt or hood. They had to keep up the pretense of Neal being the recalcitrant Criminal and Frank the Cop-with-a-golden-heart. Which he was. But he wasn't Peter.

Peter sat with the rest of the Agents, for once equal with them even if they still called him boss. And soon conversation started. Neal and Frank held a lively one, in which they started the long con with.

"So. FYI, don't go out into the woods at night," Frank said, wagging his finger in Neal's face.

Neal frowned, as if a plan he had cooking up was being dashed to death on the rocks. "Why not?"

"Because of The Hunter..." Frank said, his town lowering but could still be heard in the clearing. "It all started last year...."

"Last year?" Diana said, worried.

Frank nodded; "Last year, late in the season, five campers came up here. In fact they took the trail we just hiked. They even camped right here...." Frank said. Laying it on but not too thick. Neal didn't look at Peter, not wanting to give anything away. Peter had a Neal-is-up-to-something meter and it was always tricky to hide when he was up to something.

Frank went on; "They all disappeared. Not a trace of them, just their camp, all of it was nice and neat too. As if they had just set up."

"Did you find them?" Mallony asked, eating the whole thing up. If there was one person Neal really wanted to get, it was him, even if Peter figured it out he was slightly confident he could talk Peter around to going along with it.

"Nope. Not a trace, it's like they up and vanished. They could have been on the run from someone. We were able to trace them back to some bookies but the debts weren't anything to sneeze about, pretty small time. Well, after a search party went at it for two months, it was given up. They either went to another state or...." Frank trailed off. "The Hunter got them."

"Who's the Hunter?" Peter asked, confused because he knew this area very well. He glanced at Neal who definitely was not looking at him, nope, he was too wrapped up in Frank. Good. The more cops he had on Neal's ass the better.

"We don't know. We just know that's when it started. We found one thing of those campers, later, a fisherman turned in a watch. That's when we knew, they never left this area. They were murdered...." Frank trailed off with a sigh.

"I haven't been able to find another clue, we just know someone is out here randomly killing campers." he turned back to Neal. "So don't go out of the camp late at night, stay near everyone. They at least know not to wonder off but since you're new." he shrugged.

"Oh, don't worry about me." Neal shook his head. "I'm tracked." he pointed to his ankle. Frank looked taken aback and then laughed. "Well, if you do get murdered we'll be able to find you quickly, or at least your leg."

Neal blinked, looking a bit scared. "You don't mean this Hunter....dismembers people do you?"

Frank nodded.

Peter tried to hold back a laugh, which was good because it was Mallony who scoffed. "That's just a story, he's having you on, nothing like that happened up here."

Neal frowned; "But...what if...what if we're next?"

"Don't worry, Neal, there's about a dozen Agent's and one of the NYPD'S best, you won't get murdered." Diana teased.

Neal tried to look doubtful but relieved at the same time. Peter gave him The Look. Neal rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, going into a pout.

~*~

"I think Peter is gonna catch on." Neal said.

"That's fine, if he helps us out." Frank replied.

They were ahead of the group on the way down to the main camp but Peter was catching up.

"Hey." Peter clapped Neal on the shoulder. "What are you up too? my Neal's BS Meter is going off."

"Peter, it's a trust exercise." Frank replied. "I put him up to it."

Neal blinked at Frank, surprised that the man would take the blame like that. "Frank, I've played poker with your for twenty years now, I know your tells." Peter said. "And besides, I want in."

"Oh Peter, I knew you had a Criminal streak in there somewhere," Neal grinned.

"All right, but we've already got it all planned out..." Frank said and then he started to explain. 


	4. A bloody clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A clue is found and the hunt is on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can post this since I'm pretty sure I'll start on ch 6 here soon. 5 may be a bit short but I like where I ended it. So I'm gonna go with it. :) Thanks for reading and I hope everyone enjoys this update. I also have an interview for a new job. I am stoked. And FYI, booktango doesn't publish explicit erotica because no way in fuck am I calling any of the sex scenes I write pornography. :(

Frank put the call in to his partner as soon as they got to camp and he took some "private" time. Neal hadn't any of the gear for the snipe hunt so they had to get an outside man to bring it to them.

Neal and Peter had the honor of meeting Officer James Owen. A younger man compared to the bigger Frank but a big guy none the less. Neal moves closer to Peter as the two Officers conversed about the Snipe Hunt.

"Are all the NYPD Officer's big and muscle-ie or is it just me?" Neal whispered.

"Keep it in your pants." Peter replied. Neal snickered. "Peter, how into my love life were you when you were chasing me?"

"A lot, I know about the three men before Kate." Peter gave him a pointed look.

"Oh." Neal refused to be embarrassed about that.

"Yeah, oh."

Frank interrupted them. "Okay, we're good to go. I just need all the live rounds replaced with the blanks."

Neal held up his hand; "Oh, Teacher!"

"Yes?" Frank pointed at him.

"Being as that I am a very good cat burglar, I think I'll be perfect for this job." Neal smiled.

Frank laughed, his partner giggled and Peter rolled his eyes. Neal looked as if he had just stolen the most priceless art in the world.

~*~

Mallony glared at Caffrey who was far too close to his tent for him to be comfortable. He marched over and glared as Caffrey ran off looking far too guilty. The Criminal was up to something. He was sure of it. He pulled his gun and a clip out of his bag; checked the gun before putting it into his shoulder holster. No one was going to get the drop on him. He didn't believe the stupid story Hixx was telling. It had to be a set up.

"Hey, something got you spooked?" Diana asked, pointing to the gun.

"No." Mallony scoffed.

"Sure." Diana walked on by, not caring what Mallony was being paranoid about now. She joined Kelly at the site they set up their tents. She was making coffee while they waited for the group fire pit to be started. They'd have dinner together from now on.

"So, about that hike....?" Diana said as Kelly handed her a cup.

"Ugh, I thought I'd die." Kelly replied. "But that story...you don't think it's one of those things to get us to work together? like watch each others backs and stuff?"

Diana blinked, she hadn't figured that the story could be part of a bigger planned trust exercise. But, she had heard that these things became more involved as studies were done and such other bullshit.

"I think it's fake but still, I used to work BSU and it's not fun." Kelly sipped the coffee. No one had asked Kelly much about her time in the other division. But they all knew that she had seen some hard stuff.

"I'm sure it's fake, is it too upsetting? You can bow out if it..."

"No." Kelly shook her head. "I know how to deal with it."

"Okay, if you're sure." Diana said.

Kelly nodded. "Yeah. It's just a trust exercise, right?"

"Right?" Diana agreed.

~*~

Neal was sent for fire wood, he was teased not to go too far in case he was taken. He was far enough away that no one would see him being tugged and pushed up against a tree.

"What the hell do you think you were doing with that story? you know what Kelly did before she came to White Collar." Diana had her arm up against his throat and pushed him up against the large oak tree.

Neal choked a bit and she let up; "I guess no one told Frank."

"Is it just a trust exercise?" Diana asked.

"Yeah....why wouldn't it be? Peter figures the same thing." Neal tried. He hoped he looked a lot in distress so that Diana would read him the wrong way. He didn't want to give it away. None of the Agent's he worked with were entirely stupid. Except for Mallony but there was always an exception to the rule.

Diana backed off and Neal was able to breath.

"Nothing happens to her." Diana said. Warningly.

Neal nodded; "No worries."

Diana backed away and made her way back to camp. Kelly greeted her with a large smile and a plate of grilled salmon. Neal shook his head.

~*~

"This thing is going to shit if anyone else gets in on it." Peter said when Neal reported his little run in with Diana.

"She's sweet on Kelly is all," Neal said. "I'd probably do the same so let's change things around...." Neal smirked. Then he told him the proposed changes.

Peter nodded; "I think she could handle that."

Frank nodded, then pulled out his phone to text his partner who was waiting for night fall in the woods.

~*~

Kelly couldn't sleep. First she had to pee. Badly. But she couldn't help but think about all the victims who were dumped in the woods and never found. Diana had decided to sleep in the same tent as her just in case anything happened. Kelly slowly got up and picked up her gun and flash light. She exited the tent as quietly as she could. Behind her Diana gave out a loud snore and turned about in her sleeping bag. Kelly waited a breath until Diana settled down, then zipped the tent back up and began to find her way towards the out houses.

She'd gotten there, done her business and stepped out when someone grabbed her shoulder.

She turned and let out a blood curdling scream.

~*~

The whole camp came alive when they heard the scream. Everyone scampering out of their tents and chaos reigned for a few seconds until Kelly came running back. Out of breath and stuttering....

"It's true!" she said, trying hard not to cry. "It's all true, I saw the hunter!"

~*~

Diana sat with Kelly, the fire had been lit and she draped a blanket across Kelly's trembling form. She held her close and tried to be the rock that Kelly needed across the way.

Mallony glared at everyone, he too like Kelly and was not impressed with what had just gone down. "Hey, Mal, it's fine." Kelly said. Mallony frowned harder.

"No it's not." Diana said. "Whoever this Hunter is we need to catch him." she finally said.

Kelly bit her lip, trembled and said in an uneven tone; "You won't kill him, right?"

Mallony scoffed; "We're federal agents, no one is going to question us shooting someone running around terrorizing campers in the dark."

Diana nodded. Kelly leaned in close. "I suppose....but..."

"No one is going to know." Diana said.

~*~

"Do you think they bought it?" Neal asked. He, Peter and Frank volunteered to see if they could find any "clues". the Snipe had made off to his hiding spot and of course they'd come back with a pre-planned clue for the other Agents to chase after.

"I think so." Peter nodded.

~*~

Peter was frowning when he got back; Diana joined him. "I don't think it was a trust exercise any more." she said.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, playing dumb.

"What did you find?"

He held the bloody hatchet out for her to see. 


	5. Setting the Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team set a trap for The Hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it tonight so I am going to upload all the chapters. :) thanks for reading and I'm kind of happy with this ending this time. I tried to write a Leverage type reveal. It's super hard. But This story was inspired by the Gold Job episode where Hardison was in charge and he did that Monkey con and it didn't work out and Nate saved the whole thing. That episode is my favorite. :)

The group huddles around the main camp fire as the sun crawls into the sky. Sending a blaze of purple, blue, pink and orange over the night shadow that has yet to leave them. It's cold and Neal tries hard not to shiver even though he's got thermals on under his normal clothing. He wishes for a nice warm bed.

"What are we going to do?" Mallony indicates the hatchet Peter found.

"Nothing." Frank shrugs, he's passing cups of coffee around. He hands one to Neal and ruffles the younger man's hair. Neal frowns grumpily up at him but sips his coffee instead of voicing anything against Frank treating him as if he's twelve.

"It could have been used for anything." Peter replies.

"I'll send a blood sample to the lab, my partner should be up here soon to take it into evidence just in case." Frank explained. "But from now on, the buddy system. No one goes off alone, got it?" he gave Neal the stink eye, because he was the only flight risk of the group. Good thing they had this all planned out before hand otherwise Neal might actually have thought the man was angry with him.

The Agents subsided and Frank didn't see any reason why they shouldn't get on with the actual events of the retreat. He was getting paid for this, after all.

"Okay, so who here has ever played Blind man's bluff?"

The Agent's groaned.

~*~

In the end Neal had won the game by finding the most people despite all the calls and trash talk. Mallony had the hardest time and he did not take anyone praising Neal very well. He gnashed his teeth and turned away as the others congratulated Neal. Neal had the idea that they were trying to include him a bit more because he was Peter's pet rehabilitation project.

He smiled through it and took the praise with as much grace as he could muster. Hiding his thoughts as best he could. And yet, Peter caught up to him when they went on their second hike of that week. Frank had decided to pay some attention to other Agents and so had Neal and Peter take the lead.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, they were well enough ahead that they need't bother with keeping their voice low. They stopped so the rest of the group could catch up.

"Nothing's wrong, Peter." Neal replied airily. He yawned and turned to watch the others. Frank was gesticulating loudly and getting laughs from the rest of the group.

"Something is up." Peter said.

"Oh? besides the snipe hunt?"

"You know what I mean." Peter accused. Frowned.

Neal sighed. "You are like a hound dog, you know that?"

"When I get a bone I never let go, how do you think I found you?" Peter asked.

"Luck. Anyway.....am I just your pet project?" Neal asked.

Peter tried not to look guilty.

"I knew it." Neal sighed. Frustrated.

"Neal...it's not just that, I think you can do some good, make something of yourself that isn't a criminal." Peter explained.

"I know you're right, but it's the only thing I know. And don't get me wrong. I like seeing you investigate, but..." he started to walk ahead. Peter caught up but didn't stop him.

  
"But what...?" Peter insisted.

"were you afraid that I'd pick up some other bad habits in Prison? was that why you wanted me to have a cell to myself? or were you protecting me?" Neal asked.

"What's brought this on, all of a sudden?"

"Nothing, I just...well....you didn't give the other Agents a talk about including me in stuff to make me see how neat it'd be to be one of the good guys, did you?" it came out more as an accusation than a question, no matter how it was worded.

"Neal. I did have them give you your own cell to keep you from learning more schemes in Prison. You're one of the best con artists I've ever chased. But, that also protected you from the big bads who would have raped you. I never thought I was doing it for your good." Peter said.

"Hmmmm...." Neal didn't look back at him. "I figured as much, I' had four years to think about a lot of things, but one thing never changed." Neal said.

"What was that?" Peter asked.

"That you are a hardass." Neal teased. The air around them turned from stormy to sunny in the instant that Neal flashed Peter his "I got you to do something you never would have done if I had asked you straight." smile.

"Neal!" Peter yelled.

Neal giggled, he was then lifted a couple feet away from Peter as Frank came up and grabbed his collar. "Good talk, yeah?" Frank asked. Laughter filtered up from the group as they joined Peter and they all had to rush to keep up with Frank who was dragging Neal along.

"Yeah." Neal sighed.

"Good, I see this is working out for you." Frank grinned when he finally let go. Neal straightened his collar. Looked a bit put out.

"Yeah."

"The relationship between a CI and the Handler is the most important one, if you two can't trust each other than everything is going to fall apart." Frank said.

Neal cringed, that'd happened a time or two already. He always hated it. "it'd be easier if Peter didn't have a psychic premonition of when I'm going to do a thing."

"A thing?" Frank raised an eyebrow.

"A con." Neal cleared.

"Oh, so you run some cons on the side." Frank said it as if it were a fact. Which it was. Neal shrugged. Not giving anything up.

"That's probably something you should give up." Frank said, just because he felt it needed to be said.

"Probably." Neal agreed.

~*~

Mallony wondered the outskirts of camp; Jones walked with him because he drew the short straw and ended up as Mallony's buddy. He wasn't interested in scanning the dark forest, after dinner, while the rest were having s'mores and telling stupid camp fire stories. He wanted to join in but Mallony was a paranoid waiting to happen. It was best that they made sure he didn't scare some unsuspecting, innocent campers.

"Did you hear that?" Mallony asked. A twig snapped in the bushes near them. The bushes rustled.

"You better show yourselves!" Mallony yelled. He had his gun out. Jones went to put his hand over to shove the gun down and away from whoever was in the bushes. Then something large and ominous leapt out at them. A large man in a flopping hat and baggy coat yelled and raised an ax.

Mallony got off two shots. The two Agents then ran for their lives.

~*~

The group headed out into the woods, flashlights out and guns ready. They found the site where the Hunter had tried to get Mallony and Jones, but the man was gone. not a trace left.

~*~

"What now?" Mallony glared at the group.

"We set a trap." Frank replied. And then he told them the plan.


	6. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has in fact, caught, a Snipe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think about it, Neal led Peter on a super long Snipe Hunt. :) lol.

Mallony and Kelly are the bait while the rest of the Agents set up the trap.

"I feel like I'm in an episode of scooby doo." Kelly said as she waited by the outhouse with Mallony. He glared at the ground because he wanted to be the one who got the glory of finding the Hunter and bringing him to justice.

"This is stupid." Mallony glared. "Whatever happened to going through official channels?"

"They won't believe us." Kelly reminded him.

Then, they hear rustling. She put a hand on Mallony's arm. "Remember the plan." She whispered as the Hunter came up and out of the woods. He was wet, there were two bullet holes in his jacket. Blood leaking down his front but he did not look weak at all. There is blackness where a face should be.

Mallony took one glance, turned and Screamed as he ran. His cry rent up into the night and he heard foot steps stomp after him, but not that of Kelly. Who he hadn't bothered to grab, but the monster from the woods. Suddenly, the ground rose up and he put his hands up to protect his face. Something landed heavily on his back.

He screamed and screamed for what felt like forever.

Then he heard laughter.

The weight on his back laughed too but it wasn't the "I am going to murder you now" sort. A handed patted his shoulder. "Sorry man."

"Wait...." Mallony is able to turn and see....Frank's partner looking down at him. He had removed the mask and the hat. "You? but what about Kelly?"

~*~

Kelly jumped when she was grabbed and turned, bringing her gun up.

"It's just me." Peter whispered.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked.

"I need you to do something for me." Peter said.

After he explained what was going on, Kelly turned and let out the most unnerving, blood curdling scream she could. Then ran back towards the tents.

~*~

Mallony is helped to his feet; "But, I shot you....?"

~*~

Neal had just gotten done switching the real ammo for the fake when Mallony came up and ran him off.

~*~

"Blanks...but....but...." Mallony stuttered. He gripped his hair, but what about the hatchet?

"Planted, the blood was fake. We needed a few of you to believe the story." Frank put in.

"It's a trust exercise," James grinned and helped Mallony to his feet.

"Wait, did everyone know?" Mallony looked around. Kelly came up with a sheepish smile on her face.

"I wanted to be an actress when I was a kid, I was an understudy to Eva Harnez on Hope Lasts Here." she explained.

Mallony frowned.

Kelly sighed; "Diana put it together and of course she told Jones. It was put together by Caffrey and...."

"Caffrey...." Mallony growled. That was all he needed to know. He stalked away, giving Neal the stink eye while everyone laughed at the joke.

~*~

"I think someone is pissed at me." Neal grunted.

"If he didn't like you before than he was never going to like you, Neal." Frank explained.

"You've worked with him before, is he always a grouch?" Neal asked. They made their way towards camp. Frank stoked up the fire for late night hot chocolate.

"Yeah. He has trust issues, but he'll get over it. I'm sorry the prank worked on him but the other Agents got with the program a bit too early. As a con goes it's a bad one." Frank said.

"Not really, I should have made it more complicated but, on a business man who looks at numbers far too much and is a bit dim, it works perfectly." Neal explained.

"You've run it before?" Peter asked.

Neal shrugged; "Of course, it's the simplest long con there ever is."

Peter sighed; "have you run that one on me?"

"Peter, you caught your snipe years ago." Neal winked. Then he turned the conversation over to other things. 


	7. To smell, or not to smell? that is the question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks in the woods without proper washing facilities makes people icky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the story is here. :) I think this has been the funnest lark into fan fic I've ever had. I definitely had fun writing this. I want to thank everyone who's read this. I'm glad ya'll had fun right along with me. Here's hoping to see everyone at the next fic.

Neal sighed and grinned as he put the camping gear down in his apartment. Mozz is there with June, they're watching old black and white movies and enjoying his wine cellar again.

"So how was the two week break?" Neal asked.

"I sold as much as I could safely, I got you a good emergency stash." Mozz said.

Neal grinned; "Good. Now, I am going to go take a soak in that bath tub, two weeks without proper running water is too long for me."

June made a face; "We can smell you from here, dear."

Neal sent her a mock-hurt look as he passed them for his bathroom.

~*~

"And then...." Peter excitedly retold the whole of the Snipe hunt to El who sits in bed working on a sudoku puzzle while Peter is getting cleaned up in the bathroom.

"It sounds like you guys had a good time." El said.

"We had a fantastic time." Peter returned. He stepped out in his pj's fresh from the shower. Two weeks without a proper wash really isn't a good way to greet one's wife. Though, sometimes El wondered how anyone put up with it before homes got running water and all you had was a stream and not a large bucket.

"Good, next year you will have to plan that snipe hunt better." El said.

"You think it should be a yearly thing?" Peter asked.

"Yes, snipe hunts come in handy all the time." El replied.

"Did you ever do one?" Peter asked as he joined her.

"No, but Russ and Michael did when we were kids. It was fun," El replied.

She kissed Peter and drew him close to her, two weeks, also, is too long without her husband.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
